Not The Same
by UnderWaterUnicorn
Summary: After returning from a horrific journey. Leo finds life to be peaceful, until his brother returns with horrible news, that may just change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! Why are you starting a new story Steve?**

**Well A.) Random person to ask that….Its not a new story, it's a sequel!**

**And B.) Because I felt like it!  
>Yes, ladies and gentlemen! A SEQUEL TO KAIZEN!<strong>

**I know, thank you, thank you, you're to kind!**

**Ya, ya I know. "Steve you still have to update two stories." **

**Well I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I just wanted to get this story going. I will update the other two stories over the weekend, and this story? When ever I feel like it. **

**So the really sad part is, I finally figured out how to put the break line in my stories. I know! So slow right? **

**ANYWHY!  
>P.S. I hope this is a better story then Kaizen…<strong>

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p><em>P.S.S. This is going to be in Leonardo's POV!<em>

The air was tense as Don started explaining something. All truth and no lie, I really wasn't one to be paying attention to him, just daydreaming on how great it will be to turn back into a turtle. I caught some of his words between reality and my daydreams. Like "I went back to the lab," and, "I was hoping that I read it wrong…" But one sentence caught my attention, bringing me back to put all my attention on Donny. "So I can't make the formula to bring him back."

I'm not a super genus like Donny, but I know what he meant by those single words, "Can't," "Bring," and "Back."

With those words my face drain of all its color I felt my heart stop, then leap back into action, faster and more frantic.

Mikey stared at Don for a while, a questionable look on his face. "So, that means?" I mentally slapped myself. We need to get Mikey to go to school or at least let Don teach him a few things, but back to the matter at hand.

Don hesitated by clearing his throat, I could feel Raph shift uneasily next to me. Donny looked at me, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "It means I can't bring you back Leo."

_Of course_, I thought. _Every thing has to happen to me._ As I thought, I felt eyes grow wide and lock on me. My blue eyes looked around the room. Everyone, and I mean everyone, had there gaze set on me. Mikey's were in pure terror, Don's were in forgiveness, April's were in sadness along with Master Splinter's, Casey's were in shock, and Raph's were in anger. I wonder if I looked as calm as I felt. But I did feel my mouth drop in surprise, not by what Don said it was because of there gaze's.

I wanted to yell at them, asking them "What are you looking at?" I guess Tomio rubbed off on me more then I thought. _Fuck my life_, cursed as I thought of how I was going to get there eye's off me. Luckily, I had my brother to back me up, though he didn't need to be that drastic.

Raph was up in a second, "What do you mean you can't change him back?" Raph demanded his teeth clenched tight.

By instinct I shot up and put my leader voice on, "Raphael calm down."

"Shut the hell up Leo," Raph growled and took a step towards Donny who backed away fearfully.

_Why do I have to deal with you right now?_ I mentally sighed and wrapped my arms under his shoulders pulling him back away from my second youngest brother.

"Let me go Leo!" Raph shouted thrashing in my rough hold.

"Calm down, Raph." I grunted as he sent his head back and smashed my nose making it bleed, but I didn't let go.

Mikey stood up and stepped in front of Don, getting ready to tackle Raph down to the ground if I let him go, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I swiftly wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him into a choke hold. Everyone looked at me again, shock plastered in there gazes. I wasn't chocking my own brother, I was just lightly touching his windpipe, so if he didn't stop struggling he would start chocking.

"Raphael," I spoke slowly and blew my raven black hair out of my face. "Think of how I feel." This made him stop completely.

After a few moments he sighed, "You can let me go now Leo."

I released my grip and sighed out in relief. I found myself looking at the ground with all eyes on me. I looked up blue eyes glittering with no emotion. "Don," I said and gave him a small smile. "Look-"

"Leonardo," Don spoke my full name, making me raise an eyebrow, "I'm really sorry."

"Uh, Don." I ran my figures threw my hair, unsure of what to say, "You feelin' okay?"

"Ya, why?" It was Don's turn to look confused.

I shook my head, fog started to lace my vision. Sighing in frustration, I rubbed my eyes. "Damn it," I cussed under my breath.

"Leo?" I herd Mikey start but I shot up a hand to stop him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think." I shook my head. I looked up and stared into a purple masked turtle. Some how I wasn't taken back by what I was seeing. "Who are you?"

The three turtles shared strange expressions, "Leo. You sure you're okay?" A turtle asked wearing an orange mask.

"Who's Leo?" I stopped and thought trying to remember, "And who am I?"

"What the shell are you talking about Leo?" He asked.

"Crap," I sighed as fog ran threw my vision again. "Look Don," I said, "I'm fine. I bet if you have something to work with you can change me back."

My brothers looked at me questionably, "Uhhh," Raph held the 'h.'

I tried to get the noise out of my head as I shut my eyes, "Will you stop it Raph!" It came out more of an order then a question, making him stop and stare at me. "Sorry," I breathed out, frustrated with my order.

"You feelin' okay Leo?" Don asked and walked over to me placing a hand on my forehead. I pulled away quickly, flinching at his touch.

"I'm fine Donny," I growled. I shook my head and placed it in my hands, "I guess I'm just a little tiered." I lied. Of course I wasn't tiered! Just a little confused on what just happened. "Anyway," I started, "So what do you think of my plan?"

"'Bout what?" Don asked taking looking into my eyes.

I sighed, there really getting on my nerves, "About going to find what changed me. And you analyze it, and find the cure, or what ever it is that you do."

Don blinked a few times, "Uh, sure. Sounds like a good idea. But I don't know who made the formula."  
>"I think it was ether, Stockman or Bishop." I said crossing my arms.<p>

"Well then sounds like a plan." Raph said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>I know short first chapter! But you know…I couldn't think of anything else.<strong>

**Questions?**

**What happened to Leo with the fog?**

**Will it come back?**

**Why is he acting so strangely?**

**Will Tomio come back?**

**Who made the formula?**

**All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Wow, did I just write that? *Sigh* I sounded like an announcer from a TV show! Lol! **

**AnYwAy**

**REVEIWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not feeling talkative today, so I'll let you get to the story right after thanking my REVIEWERS! :D**

_**Jzehobcsibteohvyj fdibd**_**- YAY! Yes Neziak is Kaizen spelled backwards. Ansewer to your question, Tomio is another person inside of Leo's brain! But Leo defeated Tomio in the second to last chapter, if I remember correctly. But it would help to read Kaizen before reading this story.**

_**Rose Black Dragoon**_**- Your so devoted on reviewing on ever story I type up aren't you? Well don't stop, it makes me happy that I have someone who likes my work. Don't worry Leo isn't going to go crazy. I would never let that happen! Unless he had to in a story that I type up, but not this one. I know it was short wasn't it? Oh well, I will try and make this one longer.**

_**FOrgot my password**_**- You will find out later why Leo is acting like this. May give a hint in this chapter, but you REALLY have to think.**

_**Rachel**_**- Thanks! I like his change in personality two! Here's another chapter…yup**

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

**ONWARD!**

**Oh this is still in Leo's POV!**

* * *

><p><em>My chest was heavy, constricting my lungs from letting them expand to there full length. As I tried to settle my breathing, the air became think and sticky. Less and less air came into my lungs, making me gag and cough on nothing.<em>

_My vision was laced with darkness. It wasn't that my eyes were closed, they were fully open gazing across the endless black floor. The dark sky touched the ground, making me feel as if I became airborne._

_Wind whipped over my skin. Sliding in and out of my numerous cuts, that laid over my body._

_I was lying on the hard ground. It was cold to the touch. My hands cringed away from the cold, but my cheek stayed, letting my body heat disappear._

_Loud sounds of cracking thunder rattled in my ears. It shook the ground violently._

_Suddenly light flashed, engulfing the dark area in light. For a spit second I saw someone stand above me, an evil smirk on his face. I swallowed in fear as this possible enemy disappeared from sight._

"_W-Who's there?" I managed to breathe out. My voice sounded different, dry and scratchy._

_It was then that I noticed the horrible pain that shot threw my body. It was a terrible pain. My body gave a light shutter as I tried to weald back the pain. A whimper passed my lips as I slowly located my source of pain. It was in my chest._

_Another light flashed showing the person still standing above me. His mouth moved as if in saying a prayer. Then he walked off, letting darkness engulf me once more._

_My voice still quite, but very violent whispered, "I'll get out…"_

* * *

><p>I jolted upright, soaked in sweat. I franticly looked around, and then quickly calmed down once I noticed where I was. In another apartment that April was paying for, till I got on my feet and started to make money, or turn back into a turtle. Frankly, I would want to option two. This body held to many bad memories.<p>

I slowly breathed in cold air reassuring me that I was awake and not in that bad dream. No, dream wouldn't explain the feelings and hurt that stalked me in my sleep.

No, these were terrible, horrible, Goosebumps memories that may as well haunt me for the rest of my life.

I slid my legs to the side letting them hang over the edge. I found the carpet to be to cold, so I found slippers and slid my feet out of my "room" and into the small kitchen.

Grabbing a bowl, cereal and milk, I pored my breakfast. I gave a quick glace at the digital clock on my microwave and sighed heavily. Only 5 o'clock in the morning. I fell onto my couch and turned on the TV. The news slowly came into view as I put a spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

As I chewed on my breakfast, I didn't realize a shadow standing behind me.

"You're up early," he whispered making me jump out of my seat and spill my cereal. Without thinking I held the spoon out in front of me like I would with my Katana. "Whoa, calm down Leo, it's just me." Raph laughed as he came out of the shadows.

I lowered my spoon and gave a growl. Looking at the mess on the ground I walked over to the kitchen to retrieve some paper towels. As I came back into the small living room, Raph was lying on the couch taking up the entire small sofa. I gave another gowl and started cleaning up my mess. "What do you want Raph?" My voice slowly changed making Raph look down at me from the TV.

"You feelin' okay bro?" Raph asked showing concern.

I rolled my eyes and sat up straight completely forgetting the mess. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Yes, why does every one want to know if I'm alright or, 'felling' okay?"

"Well with what happened-"

I cut him off, fed up with his talking, "Look Raph," I cleared my throat readjusting my voice. "It happened like, three months ago." I got up and grabbed my bowl and spoon, "I'm, fine."

Raphael seemed irritated with my words, "Whatever you say fearless."

I growled as I stepped back into the living room. Raph was now sitting up giving me room to sit. We sat in silence as we watched the TV.

A woman sat at her news desk holding papers, "Wonderful news. The Tomio state park is now under going construction! We go to the 'Savor' of our fare city."

My heart suddenly skipped a beat, and a smile grew on my face. The TV shut off automatically, making me turn towards my brother who was clenching the remote tight. "What you do that for?" I asked, slightly irritated by his actions.

"That bastard doesn't deserve to be called 'Savor' of the city." Raph crossed his arms making me roll my eyes.

"And you expect us to be called that?" I asked as if trying to pull a slight joke.

"Ya-I, mean…No, But he still doesn't deserve to be called that."

_True,_ I thought,_ Saki doesn't derive it._ "They still have to look up to someone Raph." I replied and shook my head. I decided to switch the subject, "Where's the others?"

"There still asleep," Raph said in an I-cant-believe-you-didn't-know-that voice.

"Then why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Raph said simply.

I looked out the window and noticed the small sunrise, "Well you better head home, it's getting light outside." Raph got up and grumbled something before slipping out the window and into the manhole.

I sighed leaning back onto the couch and let my eyes close.

* * *

><p><strong>Why I wrote this chapter? Idk, there will be more action in the next chapter! Promise :D<strong>

**When you review make sure to ask any question that you have on your mind about this story or Kaizen. But it the question gives away secrets I will not answer them expect with a just read response.**

**I know Leo acted really strange but in time you will know!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
